One More Night
by YoyoWesley
Summary: What if one moment changes your life and turns it upside down ! Will you take the chance or stay still? Stefan/Elena AU All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again :) Thanks for all the comments on my first fanfic :) I tried to take them into consideration in my new Fanfic Please feel free to drop a comment or contact me via YoyoWesley :)**

One More Night

-1-

"There's still one whole month before the wedding" Elena whined to Caroline. She was lying on her bed wrapped up in her quilt her mum made her years ago. She didn't want to get out of bed. Her bed was her sanctuary ; the only place where she allowed her dreams to possess her, the only place where she can allow her silent laughs to escape , Her pillows where the only place where she can cry into every night. Lying on the bed doing nothing has become one of Elena's favourite activities lately. This was not her. She always thought to herself. She didn't know anymore who was she or who she is right now. She didn't know what she wanted or what she wants. She was taking a huge step in her life as she was about to share her life with someone who is supposed to cherish her forever and yet she felt nothing but emptiness. She could put on a great smile and fool everyone she's never been happier but this entire act would usually crumble in front of Caroline.

"You haven't gone out for a week, I don't care I'm so giving you this bachelorette party. We're gonna go out, get drunk and dance till we drop!" Caroline told Elena while throwing away the quilt from her and dragging her to the toilet. "Do they even do it for girls Caroline seriously?! Come on why can't we have a girls' night and that's it?" Elena whined again. Elena wasn't ready even to meet anyone but yet she was ready to tolerate a night in instead of Caroline dragging her again. But Caroline will always be Caroline the only one able to get her out of this mess. "I didn't hear that. You. Me. Bonnie. Rose. Lexi. Are gonna rock tonight. And No I don't wanna hear one more No Elena you get ready NOW" Caroline simply ordered knowing her friend will simply agree and that what happened. In 15 minutes, Elena was all dressed up with her hair done and her fake smile plastered on her face that even Caroline fell for it.

…..

The bar was too crowded with different people; high school guys who want to impress their girls, first loves, adults who want to drown their own sorrow in the shots they drink, old ones who have lost someone and waiting for their turn to come. Many people were on the dance floor swaying their bodies to the loud music. You never know if they're happy or sad, you'll never know if they're dancing to the rhythm of their pain. Every one of them had a story kept deep inside; every one of them had feelings bottled up inside him. It's never easy to forget all your sadness but at least for few hours those people decided to forget them. Soon, the girls hit the dance floor. Elena joined them for a while. She danced so hard trying to exhaust herself. She was doing her best to look truly happy; to look like that girl who had found her soul mate and was about to get married in one month. The more she thought about how close is it the more she thought about getting drunk tonight. She squeezed her way out to get herself a couple of shots and that's when her whole world stopped.

….

There he was behind the bar serving everyone pouring them glasses to drown their misery. She didn't get what was happening. He noticed her stumbling from the dance floor and he didn't remove his eyes from her. She could feel them all the way. His green piercing eyes; she couldn't look straight into them and yet she wanted to look into them forever. His eyes were telling her a story already; a story she died to know, a story she would give everything to be a part of her. He looked at her like he knew her, like he knew all her history all her pain. She felt he could take it all away. She was drown to where he stood and kept gazing for minutes until he had to broke the pull force that connected them for a moment.

"Tough night?" he asked with a familiar concern as if he knew her. No one ever asked her about how her night was. Everyone assumed she was living the perfect life without worries or doubts. He had a dazzling smile; a smile that was like her own sunshine. She even liked the sound of it "own". Yes she wanted to have a thing of his to be hers and only hers. "Kind of. Yeah "she answered with a tiny smile curving on her lip a real one. "Do you want something to drink maybe?" he smiled back and her world was shaken terribly. When has a smile done this to her? What is she doing to herself? But isn't tonight is about herself? Yes it is and that's what she'll do. She too will drown her sorrow. "Yes Tequila please, lots of them" He looked at her and laughed and turned to get her the drinks.

…

After a couple of shots, she was totally drunk. The hot bartender still didn't take his eyes off her and now after getting a little bit tipsy she started to relax and enjoy the fact that this extremely hot guy was doing wonders with his eyes when he was looking at her. He was stripping down her soul bare in front of him and she didn't mind. But suddenly there were other girls talking to him and flirting with him asking for drinks and all she knew is that she wanted them dead. How could they touch him like that, how could they talk like that? He was hers. She knew she was being so damn illogical but she couldn't help it she knew it deep down he was hers even if she didn't know his name. Fire was burning through her every vein and they were about to burst into anger. Elena was going crazy and that was the only thing she knew. She was sitting here daydreaming about a bartender she doesn't even know him. When the girls went away, she didn't feel anything but her legs taking her to him. She took his hand and stood on her tiptoe close to his ears and whispered with the all the seduction that she can muster "Dance with me" he was willingly dragged. Anyway, she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

…

They danced for more than one song. Her body was grinding against his. With every sway, with every accidental or non-accidental touch, the frequency of air around them would get hotter and hotter. Elena was never that type of girl who would drag a guy and take control; a guy she knows nothing about not even his name, but why would names matter when you are in the moment. That magical moment that took her away from all the pain and sadness she has felt for a long time. A slow song played and he wrapped his arms delicately around her waist and she laid her head on his muscular chest. She could breathe his perfume around her and she was hypnotized. He took her hands to kiss them when he saw that engagement ring shining and he dropped her hand.

Elena was suddenly hit by reality, by what was she about to do right here. She was basically giving herself to a total stranger. Elena ran to the toilet and stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't know who was this random person looking at her right back? She started crying when someone entered the toilet. It was him. He came after her seeking her. "You're engaged" he told her. It didn't come out as a question or a start of a fight because he had every right to fight with her. She was basically a girl who led him on a lot misleading him into thinking what shouldn't be thought of. But his three words came out as a statement; a statement full of sorrow and despair. She simply nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. He rubbed her tear with his thumb and she leaned into his touch instinctively. "I'm fed up" that was all she could say in this very intimate moment where two souls who barely know each other connected. He hugged her and kept soothing her back while her sobs finally found escape.

"I'm tired of pretending of being someone I'm not and not knowing who I am really to be that one. You know I have been engaged for almost a year now, my fiancée travels a lot every time he travels I take off this ring. I start going out going to those places I don't even know why I go to. I just find solace in going to them without my ring. I keep searching for something or maybe someone and I don't know who or what I'm searching for. I go home and cry myself to sleep and keep looking at the ring and it feels so heavy to wear it back. I sleep without it and cry myself to sleep no because I miss it but because I feel guilty because of how happy I am I am not wearing it. "She threw herself into his arms again and she kept sobbing silently. She had no idea what she was doing here pouring her heart out like that but she found comfort in his arms she only found in her mother's arms. Suddenly, he brought his lips closer to her ears and whispered with that toxic voice of his "Come run away with me" all she could do was nod. She took off her engagement ring and kept it on the basin. He looked at her wondering if she wanted to back down. She didn't even answer him all she did was grabbing his hands even tighter and they ran out of the bathroom leaving the ring lying back there …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter I hope everyone likes it. I'm thrilled only 2 days on Fanfic and this fic got 138 views Thank You Everyone :)**

**Thanks for everyone who has favourited and followed my story all the members and the guests :)**

**So to clarify Elena is engaged to someone whom we'll meet when the time comes but she took off her engagement ring in the bar and ran away with the bartender ;) Plus. I tried to take your comments into consideration :) **

-2-  
The beams of sunlight came in dancing through the room casting its own glitter on Elena's face, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. She was dreaming but she couldn't remember what she was dreaming of. All she remembered was that she was happy and warm. In her dream, she was wrapped up in someone's arms. They were lying together; he was cradling her and reading her a poem. She didn't see his face in the dream; he was just whispering sweet words of a poem she knew he wrote for her in her ears. He kept reading her till she fell asleep in her dream. She started opening her eyes slowly not wanting to wake up from this magical dream. Elena extended her arms to check if someone was lying down beside her on the pillow but she didn't find anyone. She felt a tad disappointed and that surprised her. What was she expecting she thought to herself? She never expected that she would be this girl yearning for a one-night stand with the sexy bartender. But to her he was more than a sexy bartender already. He was a stranger who didn't know her but yet held her back in the bar and absorbed her sobs, a stranger whom she told feelings she never told anyone, a stranger who took her back in her drunken state and apparently didn't take advantage of her, a stranger who tucked her in bed and covered her with his blanket and that was a thing no one has done to her for a long time. But still there was this part of her which yearned and wished that something intimate has happened between them, something that bonded their souls when she was unaware in her drunken state.

Elena finally left the bed and decided to take a little tour in the room she found herself in. obviously, it seemed that this was his room. It was filled with books everywhere, papers and journals. It had bookshelves hung almost every corner. Some pictures of him and an old lady she assumed was his grandmother she seemed too old to be his mother. He looked a lot like the old lady. They both had the same genuine warm smile. He had this old fashioned desk where it had lots of papers. She couldn't help but take a look at what this gorgeous man has written…..  
**_My soul is no longer mine the moment your soul touched mine,_**  
**_My lips are no longer mine the moment your lips touched mine,_**  
**_My fingers are no longer mine the moment they touched your skin,_**  
**_My heart is no longer mine the moment it has taken residency in your heart, _**  
**_They are all blended love and have become ours _**  
**_We have become one._**  
**_May 23rd 2007_**

Elena was shaken. Every nerve of her body burned with intensity. She was set on smoldering fire. Some part of her was sure he wrote it the first time he made love. She could feel it. It was so strange how she felt him, felt the poem as if it was written for her. Maybe because she wanted to be this girl whom he touched with his fingers and lips. She wanted to be this girl who kept his heart. Then suddenly this want turned into jealousy in its purest forms. She hated that girl. She hated her because she had him and she didn't.

He woke up an hour before her. Actually, he didn't sleep after he tucked her into his bed. He tried lying down on the couch in front of the fireplace but he couldn't, he kept tossing and turning and ended up looking at the ceiling for hours until the sun has risen. Last night after they ran away together he drove them away to his cabin on the borders of town. She slept most of the way. He figured out this would be a good place since she obviously wanted an escape. After they reached the cabin and he took her to bed he spent an hour admiring her when she was asleep. He kept admiring her from far distance. She was an angel who had lightened his way a shooting star. Looking at her when she was so peaceful was a thing he realized he could do forever. He loved she kept snoring a little and that little breath kept swaying her one strand of hair falling on her forehead. She was a fairy. She couldn't be human he thought to himself. He realized at this moment that all his poems are surely written for her, all his stories, he realized that she was the heroine that his hero of every novel would fall for and spend eternity with. After he woke up, he headed for the little kitchen he had deciding to make them two cup of coffee and that was when he heard footsteps coming…  
He saw her coming towards him.

He has always written about how a girl took a guy's breath away but he never realized what was that actually felt until he saw her. She was wearing one of his shirts which was too big for her. Her hair wasn't brushed yet and it was going around her everywhere, her cheeks were still red. Her smell was all around him and it made him dizzy and at loss for words.  
-"Good Morning" She smiled at him if only he knew how her insides were smiling too.  
-"Indeed a good one "He gave her a dazzling smile that made her know at that moment she was gone for good. "I made us some coffee hope you don't mind" he continued while passing the mug for her.  
- Elena chuckled hard. It has been a long time since she laughed that much. He was lost. However, she decided not to keep him on the dark side for long. "You know it's so funny how I poured out my heart to you last night slept in your cabin and still I don't know your name Mr."  
-"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He laughed with her "I still don't know your name but that didn't stop me from being my lovely gentle self"  
-"Easy Stefan, don't get your ego so big" she continued laughing "Mine is Elena. Elena Gilbert"  
-"So Mr. I'm so gentle and lovely I helped you last night has anything happened" Elena turned really read and the whole atmosphere around them changed. "Ehm. Has anything happened between ?"  
Stefan interrupted her immediately with a very serious look "No".  
Elena came closer to him stood on her tiptoes to try to reach his ear and whispered "Bad for you" She didn't know what has awaken this seductress in her out of nowhere but she was enjoying it deeply. He held her waist and surprised her and whispered into her neck with a low whisper that she could only hear "Worse for you, Elena" and left her to grab his own mug of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm enjoying this ride with you I promise you it'll get better. This is a very short one. Another one will be up tomorrow. :) **

-3-  
Elena felt hot. For the first time in her life she got a mixture of feelings she couldn't even interpret. The moment his arm brushed hers when he was moving away to the couch she swore her heart skipped a beat. She decided for just a moment she'll forget her mind and every sense of logic which kept telling her how stupid she is. She was basically throwing herself on a stranger who could turn out to be a serial killer in the end. But no Elena decided to follow her heart she'll get to know him she'll let herself experience with him everything and anything. She needed this spice in her life. She needed this so bad. For a moment, Elena forgot her family, friends and her fiancé who was waiting or maybe not waiting for her after all. Elena saw Stefan bending over to get the blanket from the floor. She kept staring at his how his arms were strong and muscular and wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped by them like that dream.

Stefan was fully aware she was staring at his back, she was actually staring at all of his body yet he didn't stop moving or looked at her to stop. He wanted that too he knew it deep down. It has been such a long time, no it has been forever since anyone looked at him like that. No one ever made him feel wanted in every possible way before Elena. She didn't tell him and yet her eyes said everything. He could drown in her brown eyes forever. Clocks can stop ticking, seconds can stop passing and he wouldn't mind. He already knows he wants to keep looking at her eyes for eternity. He found her or she found him. It doesn't matter. Waves of intense feelings were rushing through his veins right now and he doesn't know for how long he can keep it together.

"So" Stefan finally broke the smoldering silence. "Do you have any family, friends that will come get you from her or do I need to drive you somewhere?" He had to ask her. He wasn't planning on being that guy who would take advantage of a drunken girl; a very beautiful drunk girl; an angel from the sky. However, a small part of him felt that she wouldn't leave.

Elena swore her heart stopped for seconds. Was he over het that soon? And why did she expect him to hold onto her so soon. He barely knew. He was just a guy. This was no time for her deprived teenage years to come out and play in her mind with those romantic fairytales. But she wasn't ready to leave and she won't. "Well…." And that was all she could come up with.

"Mmm so I guess you don't want them to know then?" Stefan asked her. Elena simply nodded. Stefan then decided to take a higher stake at what he was going to ask her. "Elena. I know you don't know me at all "he closed the distance between them and stood right in front of her. He held her cheek with his palm and she immediately leaned into his touch. It was very warm. It felt like Christmas when it's snowing outside and she would sleep on her mum's lap and her mum would keep on brushing her cheeks and playing through her hair in front of the fireplace. She was safe. Elena was home. She was barely concentrating on what he was saying until she felt his lips whispering in her ear sending shivers through her whole body. "But come with me run away with me anywhere. Just come" he pleaded. He then looked straight into her eyes "Elena. Please" he said with a voice that melted down every bone of her body. A tear streamed down her face. He wiped it with his thumb and still cradled her face. "Yes Stefan" she laughed a little. "I will. I will" she didn't know was she willing to run away with him only or was she saying it for many things. She will forget. She will find new love. She will do many things that didn't involve going back to Mystic Falls and getting hurt. "Where we'll go Stefan?"

Stefan without thinking said: "anywhere. You know we'll go to the airport and just book the first ticket we find. You need adventure we'll get it, but before then you have to tell them back there not to worry about you" Elena nodded and went to get her mobile to leave Caroline a message. On her way she suddenly turned out to Stefan. She was already missing his touch.  
"Stefan you know I mmm you know I am I mean was…" before she could continue Stefan continued the sentence" engaged you mean? Elena I don't care who you are or who you were with since the moment you fell into my arms. To be honest, I don't even know what'll happen or what'll do. All I know now is that I don't want our time together to be over yet"

Elena gave him a smirk and told him "It's not maybe it'll never will Stefan Salvatore" She winked and with that she gave her back to him to call Caroline.  
"One by One Stefan" She thought to herself "You set me on fire once. I set you on fire twice."


	4. Chapter 4

**I still can't believe that this story has got 459 views. Thank You a million times. Love you all :) Just for clarification in the last 3 chapters Stefan/Elena haven't slept together. The poem she found wasn't written that night it was written May 23rd 2007 and we're in 2012 :) So here's Chapter 4 Enjoy the ride sweethearts :)**

-4-  
Elena finally turned on her mobile to find millions of messages and voicemails from Caroline. She decided not to call back and just keep it to the message. She was afraid of Caroline's reaction. She just disappeared on her best friend and escaped her own bachelorette party that her best friend organized for her. And above that, she was running away with a stranger. How would do you simply tell your best friend that? The weird thing was Elena felt completely normal with all the craziness she was about to do. She felt normal leaving her fiancé. She felt normal that the only one who would know her place for the next days or weeks would be Stefan and she felt normal to keep it that way. Things were cold between them lately or maybe it has always been this way. They were just so blind to see it coming from the start. Elena typed the message and sent it and went back to her own adventure.

Caroline was going crazy. She knew this was coming but she didn't predict it to be this bizarre. She hasn't told her fiancé yet anything. She didn't call him. She even covered up Elena for the rest of the girls last night. She told them she saw her going home. After Elena left by 2 hours, Caroline went to use the ladies room and that's when she found Elena's ring still on the basin. She thought maybe Elena was sleeping it off with some random guy and will get back to her senses in the morning but she didn't and as the time passed Caroline was losing her mind. Caroline was playing with Elena's ring. That was her thing she had to make her hands busy with something when she's nervous. But then a deep desire inside of her called her to try it, to try what it feels like to wear the ring of Grandma Michealson, to try and feel for once how her ring finger would like wearing the ring that would make her Mrs. Kol Michelson. She did and held her hand upwards bathing it in the sunlight. It looked right for her, like this was where it was supposed to be. Finally a mobile beep snapped her out of devilish thoughts. Her hands were shaking especially her ring finger when she picked it up to read the message.

_**I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I will be out for a while. Don't tell Kol. Elena XoXo! :)**_

Caroline took a deep breath in a failing attempt to calm herself down. She was sure Elena knew what happened the night before the party. Elena must have put pieces together. "This makes sense" Caroline thought to herself. "this can't be happening" Caroline sat on her bed holding her head between her two hands when memories very shameful memories started sneaking into her mind.

**_The night before Elena's bachelorette party 12:00 AM_**  
**_"Kol. We can't keep on doing this" Caroline was saying halfheartedly to Kol as she was straddling him and his hands were under her shirt and he was sucking at her collarbone. Her eyes were half closed as pleasure was beginning to find its way through her veins._**  
**_"Tell me to stop and I will" Kol whispered into her ear then kissed her along her neck passionately. When Caroline started to whine again he silenced her with deadly kisses on her lips and began their round two of a very very long night. A night that wasn't their first_**

Caroline kept of thinking and thinking trying to remember every single time she was around Elena the whole time this affair has been going around. Maybe she gave something away without meaning to. Maybe Elena sensed it. She tried to stop it after the first kiss she swears she did with everything she can. She would have never wanted to be that kind of best friend who steals her best friend's fiancé. But she couldn't Kol got under her skin and every time she tried to stay away or he tried to stay away they would get back stronger than ever.

Elena and Stefan were in their own world. They were lost in their own bubble of something they didn't know yet. Elena decided to leave her phone at his cabin, they wouldn't need it anyway. Elena was escaping everything and didn't want any connection to the past. She would one thing right in her life even if it was escaping. To Elena it didn't feel like escaping , it felt more like finding your way back to your life , going back to what you're meant to do or who you're meant to be with. They were ready. It was getting dark already. Elena wasn't a big fan of driving at night but she felt as long as Stefan was with her. Suddenly, a storm hit and the electricity went off. Strong wind blew off the fire.  
"Wow. Ms. Gilbert, seems like Mystic Falls doesn't want you to leave so soon? "He chuckled at what he was saying.  
His chuckle; has become Elena's favorite sound so far. It was a sound that would make her heart jump out of its place.  
"Maybe they couldn't bear with your hotness that's why they cut their lights" She chuckled too.  
He was blushing but he went along with her and laughed too.

"So I guess Elena we're not going anywhere tonight. We've to sleep here" Stefan told her.  
Elena wasn't surely minding the fact that she was getting to sleep another night in Stefan's cabin. But she was scared that she would wake up and find all this was a dream.  
Even in the dim light, Stefan could feel her. "Elena, are you okay?"  
"I'm just scared and cold." Elena lied to him. She wasn't scared from the storm and she wasn't cold from the weather. She was scared that he would go away before she could hold him; she was cold because he hasn't touched her for hours.  
Suddenly Stefan had a wicked idea. "I've an idea" He told her as he was approaching her. Elena tensed. "Don't worry Lena, I would do nothing stupid. "He gave her his reassuring smile.  
Then Elena's world was turned upside now when Stefan took his shirt. Even in the dim light. Elena could see how well built he was. Those abs, she knew at that moment she was dreaming. This can't be real. No man who's beautiful from the inside and out has existed before and here he was standing before her. "Wow! Chill man, what the hell are you doing Stefan?" Yes it was hell for her; hell because she couldn't touch him, hell because she couldn't make him hers even for this night.

"I just found a way to get you warm. Elena take off your shirt" Elena raised her eyebrow shocked.  
"Elena I swear I won't do anything stupid." A little part of Elena wanted him to do many stupid things but she wouldn't call them stupid. Elena didn't hesitate anymore and took off her shirt leaving herself in her bra only.  
Stefan was speechless. She was his own God of beauty. She was an angel, a shooting star. She was everything beautiful and magical. She wasn't a human being.  
"So we have to lie on this blanket on the wooden floor together. I'll hold you, you know our body temperature would warms us up" Stefan was sweating. His mouth dry and drops of sweat were starting to fall down on his forehead.  
Elena simply nodded. She didn't have the strength to say any word when that Greek God was standing in front of her. She was cold moments ago but now she swore she didn't feel the chilly wind anymore it felt like 100 degrees for her.  
Eventually they lied together. Stefan extended his arms for Elena to fit in. They fit like puzzles. It was like those movies you see and think they'll never happen in real life. Stefan held her. She hid her head in his neck. Their silence said million words; words they couldn't speak yet. They felt warm and not because they were warming each other's bodies, no it was because the safety they felt in each other. They were content because they finally something they thought was lost and never found.  
Stefan felt a drop of tear falling on her shoulder. He raised her head to him so he can look her in the eyes. "Elena…. Why?" he rubbed her tear so soft it broke her heart.  
"I just wish it was you, You Stefan, you whom I've met first."


End file.
